My Happy Ending
by kokorodragon
Summary: [one shot] He was everything, everything, that I wanted. We were meant to be, suppose to be, but we lost it..Sakura learns to face reality as she waits for Naruto to come back with Sasuke.But till then, she faces the other leaf shinobi who came back hurt.


**Happy Ending **

Kokoro: Just a simple one shot. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's Happy Ending Song. 

_you was everything, everything that I wanted... _

_we were meant to be, _

_suppose to be, _

_but we lost it..._

It was cold. Frezzing. But Sakura didn't move form her spot, she didn't go inside like a sensible person were to do. No, she just sat there in front of the gate, waiting for her Sasuke kun. He never did came though, Naruto was still out there, looking for him. The wind ran silently through Sakura's hair. 

"Sakura," Tsunade said. SHe approached the young girl. She was like this for who knows how long. Sakura would wait there, like a ghost. 

"Hokage sama," Sakura said, flatly. Her voice had no emotions. It was like she was dead without knowing it. 

"Sakura, this isn't healthy," Tsunade warned. It was pure irony. Irony, that the person Sakura loved, and the person Sakura trusted were both gone. Sasuke and Naruto. Only god knew where they were now. 

"I don't care," Sakura replied. Another gust of wind ran through Sakura's hair. 

"Naruto said he would bring Sasuke back, have faith in him," Tsunade said. She went over and patted Sakura on the shoulder. Still having to repsonse from Sakura, Tsunade sighed and left. 

Three days have passed in what seemed like forever to Sakura. Finally, her eyes caught something in the distance. Lee and the three sand shinobi. Sakura didn't care who they were, she ran over to them, expecting news about her Sasuke kun. They were holding everyone with them except for two, Sasuke and Naruto. 

"Where, where are they?!" Sakura screamed at Lee. Shaking him violently. "Where are my teamates!? Where's Sasuke kun?!" 

"Sakura san, I need you to calm down," Lee said. He tried to calm Sakura down. Garaa interfereing now and then. 

"He went after the Uchiha kid," Garaa said plainly. Having enough of Sakura's annoying worries. 

"So, are they still alive?! Tell me!" Sakura yelled. 

"We...don't know. Sakura san, we need to get these people to the hospital, now," Lee said. Sakura stared and nodded slightly, letting the gennins pass by her. She gave into her knees and stared ahead of her. 

But it didn't change the fact that they would still be alive, right? Sasuke kun and Naruto would come home, right? Thoughts like that ran through Sakura's head. Then, something else. The looks of the shinobi's faces as they saw her worried about Sasuke kun. Lee was covered in bruises and cuts. Neji had a hole in his chest. Chouji was covered in scrapes just like Lee. Kiba was breathing harshly and blood was everywhere. Blood shed. For her Sasuke kun. And he's still not back. 

Getting up, Sakura silently walked silently towards the hospital. When she got there, the three sand shinobi in the waiting room. Then she went to the counter to ask for a couple of rooms. Once again, irony and guilt swept over Sakura. She was worried over Sasuke, but then here, were people like Lee who had cared for her and risked their lives. But all she could worry about was Sasuke, a shinobi who betrayed Konoha. 

Sakrua entered Lee's room first and stared at his bloody body. Getting up, after a half hour, Sakura was about to leave until Lee's voice stopped her. 

"Sakura san, I saw Sasuke. He chnaged, Sakura san. Even if Naruto comes back with Sasuke. I really don't think he'll be Sasuke kun," his voice was calm, as if trying to sooth her. But the message wasn't what she wanted. 

"I know, Lee san," Sakura said. With that she left to visit all the other shinobi's rooms. On the way out of Lee's room, she passed by Ten Ten, who gave Sakura a sympethic look as she entered Lee's room. 

Sakura wouldn't give up on Sasuke, but inside she knew he was lost forever. Maybe to never return. Walking to Chouji's door. Sakura found it locked and she looked inside to see Ino and Shikamru besides Shikamru's bed. Talking to him. Sakura stood there. She was the last of Team seven. Biting her lip, she walked over to Kiba's room and saw Hinata and Shinno besides his bed. Kiba mumbled slightly how heroic he was and Hinata Laughed silently. All was left was Neji. 

Entering the cold room. Sakura saw Neji's chets bandaged up, and a life supporter with him. He wasn't dead. Sakura read the papers by his desk. They stated about his health, that he shoudld have a slight chance of walking. That was walking though, shinobi life was another thing. 

Sakura stared at Neji, his bandages were already bleeding through. Finally, she sat down and tears started to form. They didn't bring Sasuke kun back, but they tried. They managed to win their battles. All was left was Naruto. They told her, that he was still alive. Thinking about it, that was all she really needed. 

Silently, she cried. "Thank you, everyone. Thank you." 

_All of our memories so close to me, _

_just fade away, _

_All this time you were pretending, _

_so much for my happy ending..." _

_-Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne_

**_Kokoro: I kinda liked this one...but I made it mary sue-ish with Sakura...ah well... _ **


End file.
